


Come Back

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: Kaat Translates [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, God's Tears, Texting, Tragedy, Translation, jerza - Freeform, mention of Miraxus, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: She only asked for him to come back. AU.Translation of God's Tears's fanfic: "Come Back"; originally in french





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303447) by God's Tears. 



August 31th, 2016 – 11 :30 AM

 

> _I didn’t forget anything, did I?_

> I don’t think so. Why?

> _Just a hunch. Doesn’t matter. It’s almost time._

> Already?

> _I’ll send you a text as soon as the plane lands, alright?_

> Have a great trip.

 

August 31th, 2016 – 7 :23 AM

> Are you there yet?

> _Yes, we landed barely two minutes ago. Have a great day, darling._

> You too. Love you.

> _Love you._

 

* * *

 

September 1st, 2016 – 8 :00 AM

 

> Hello love.

> _Hey beautiful. Slept well?_

> Yes and you? Have you met your client?

> _I miss you. I met him yesterday but I can’t tell you more._

> It’s alright. Just be careful.

> _Like always._

 

* * *

September 2nd, 2016 – 12 :36 AM

 

> _Good night darling. I love you._

* * *

 

September 18th, 2016 – 9 :24 AM

 

> They forecast more than 90°F where you are.

> _Incredible, right? I’ll come back tanned._

> You’re sexier with a tan.

> _Oh… Am I not sexy enough yet?_

> Of course you are! It adds more to your charm, that’s all.

> _Haha._

> Don’t forget to hydrate yourself regularly.

> _Yes mom._

> Jellal.

> _I have to go. Love you._

 

* * *

 September 20th, 2016 – 10 :59 PM

 

> I just learned that Natsu began a firefighter career…

 

September 20th, 2016 – 12 :06 PM

 

> _You’re joking, right?_

> He looks like he’s enjoying it.

> _He’s more often the type to cause a fire…_

> A realization, perhaps?

> _That’s more alarming than anything else, really._

> Haha, I agree. But maybe he’ll do wonders!

> _Still not trusting him with the house._

 

* * *

 September 26th, 2016 – 1 :38 PM

 

> Big news!

> _?_

> Mira is getting married!

> _Oh? When’s the big day?_

> Laxus isn’t thinking too much about it since you’re not back yet.

> _Why?_

> I think he wants you to be the best man.

> _I don’t want to attract the wrath of the bride-to-be with my absence._

> They have time.

> _If you say so…_

> Jellal?

> _Yes, dear?_

> When are you coming back?

> _I don’t know. I’ll be as quick as I can._

> I don’t like the place where they sent you.

> _I’ll be good, I promise._

> I love you.

> _I love you more._

 

* * *

 October 5th, 2016 – 8 : 47 AM

> I didn’t think one month would be this long.

> _You coping?_

> I’m not the one roasting every day.

> _Haha, true._

> But…

> _But?_

> I miss you so much.

> _Just a few more weeks._

> You’re not doing anything stupid, are you? You’re not hurt?

> _I’ve only been hit once or twice, nothing too bad tho. My client is more famous than I thought._

> Don’t risk your life.

> _I can’t leave him unprotected. Not a man like him._

> I don’t want you to die.

> _I promise you that I’d come back, no? Everything will be alright. I love you._

  

* * *

 

October 7th, 2016 – 11 :01 PM

 

> Good night love.

> _Good night Erza. Sleep well._

  

* * *

 

October 15th, 2016 – 10 :22 AM

 

> _Try not to kill anyone on the road today, even in case of traffic jams._

> What a great sense of humor.

> _My girlfriend is a dangerous woman. My duty is to control her temper._

> Enough talking, mister the joker, time to get to work.

 

* * *

 

October 21th, 2016 – 12 :36 AM

> There are shooting stars tonight.

> _Are you thinking about me?_

> I’m always thinking about you.

  

* * *

 

October 23th, 2016 – 7 :14 AM

 

> _It’s going to rain. Take your umbrella. I don’t want you to get sick. Kisses, darling, see you soon._

 

* * *

 November 2nd, 2016 – 8 :47 PM

 

> _Sweet dreams. I miss you._

 

* * *

 

November 5th, 2016 – 4 :08 PM

 

> _Who’s coming back in three days?_

> Oh my god, really?

> _Of course. Do you want us to go eat somewhere when I get home?_

> I’ll take care of it. You make sure to be there.

> _I love you Erza. I love you so much._

> And I love you just as much.

 

* * *

 November 7th, 2016 – 6 :57 PM

 

> I saw the news. Jellal, are you alright? You weren’t in the shooting, were you?

> They weren’t able to identify the victims after the explosion.

 

November 7th, 2016 – 7 :12 PM

 

> Answer me, please.

 

November 7th, 2016 – 7 :26 PM

 

> Jellal?

 

November 7th, 2016 – 7 :32 PM

 

> You broke your phone again.

> Stupid.

 

* * *

 November 8th, 2016 – 12 :08 AM

 

> Good night, darling. I love you.

  

* * *

 

November 9th, 2016 – 9 :47 AM

 

> I don’t understand…

> … Why do they say that you’re dead?

> You’re not dead.

 

November 9th, 2016 – 9 :53 AM

 

> Please.

 

November 9th, 2016 – 10 :11 AM

 

> Jellal.

 

November 9th, 2016 – 3 :46 AM

 

> You know what I think?

> I think it’s a joke.

> You can’t be dead.

> You’re not allowed to.

 

* * *

 November 15th, 2016 – 8 :25 PM

 

> It was raining today. I forgot my umbrella.

> I always forget it when you don’t remind me about it.

 

* * *

 November 17th, 2016 – 2 :51 PM

> I feel like you’re going to answer me sometimes.

> I don’t know.

> I miss your texts.

 

November 17th, 2016 – 2 :58 PM

 

> I know that you’re still alive.

 

* * *

 November 18th, 2016 – 9 :32 PM

 

> Good night, I love you.

 

* * *

 

November 21th, 2016 – 6 :25 AM

 

> Hey Jellal.

  

* * *

 

November 23th, 2016 – 2 :43 AM

 

> Good night my love.

 

* * *

 

 November 26th, 2016 – 7 :59 AM

 

> I miss you.

 

* * *

 

 December 7th, 2016 – 9 :00 AM

 

> You were on the news.

> They have a recent picture of you. You really did get tanned.

> I was right : it makes you look sexier than usual.

 

December 7th, 2016 – 11 :28 PM

 

> You said three days. I’ve been waiting for a month.

 

* * *

 

 December 8th, 2016 – 1 :27 AM

 

> My heart is broken Jellal. It hurts. It hurts so much.

> Mirajane is worried about me. Laxus says my reactions are justified and that I simply need time.

 

December 8th, 2016 – 1 :39 AM

 

> You know, I saw him cry yesterday in front of the TV.

 

December 8th, 2016 – 1 :46 AM

 

> Jellal.

 

December 8th, 2016 – 2 :03 AM

 

> Jellal, I miss you. Please. Come back.

 

December 8th, 2016 – 2 :12 AM

 

> I love you.

  

* * *

 

December 13th, 2016 – 11 :14 AM

 

> It’s not funny anymore!

> Come back!

 

December 13th, 2016 – 11 :23 AM

 

> Come back and say goodbye, you fucker!

> You’re nothing but a stupid liar who can’t keep promises!

 

December 13th, 2016 – 11 :44 AM

 

> I hate you!

 

December 13th, 2016 – 11 :52 AM

 

> Stop playing and come back…

  

* * *

 

December 16th, 2016 – 4 :47 AM

 

> You’ll come back, right?

> It’s not a big deal.

> Everything’s okay. Yes.

> Have I told you that I loved you?

 

* * *

 

 December 18th, 2016 – 1 :38 PM

 

> I was clearing up your things when I came across a little box.

> I remember this ring.

> You did this one purpose, right? You wanted me to find it?

> You can’t do this to me.

> You can’t!

 

* * *

 

 December 19th, 2016 – 6 :17 AM

 

> How am I supposed to feel? What do I need to do?

 

December 19th, 2016 – 6 :21 AM

 

> I’m going mad without you. And I feel empty.

> If I had known that I’d have to live such pain, I...

> … No, I have no idea what I would have done…

> … I feel like a part of my soul was ripped away from me…

 

December 19th, 2016 – 6 :45 AM

 

>… Jellal…

> … What did you do to me?

 

December 19th, 2016 – 5 :21 PM

 

> I love you. I love you.

> I hate you.

> I loathe you…

> …So come back…

> … My god, I love you Jellal…

 

* * *

 

December 21th, 2016 – 5 :32 AM

 

> I dreamed of you last night.

 

December 21th, 2016 – 5 :46 AM

 

> Why do you haunt me like this?

> A month has passed and…

> … God, it’s still painful to see your face on the pictures…

> … or even to hear your name…

> … everything’s hell without you but you know that now, no?

 

* * *

 

 December 23th, 2016 – 12 :26 AM

> Selfish.

 

December 23th, 2016 – 1 :05 AM

> Asshole.

 

* * *

 December 24th, 2016 – 9 :10 AM

 

> Jellal. My love.

 

* * *

 

 January 1st, 2017 – 12 :00 AM

 

> Happy new year. I love you. Come back to me in good shape.

 

* * *

 January 4th, 2017 – 11 :17 AM

 

> A funeral is scheduled tomorrow. I don’t want to go.

> It’d be like accepting this ridiculous situation.

  

* * *

 

January 5th, 2017 – 8 :41 PM

 

> It was a beautiful ceremony. Something worthy of you.

> Everyone was there. Everyone that you loved.

 

January 5th, 2017 – 8 :58 PM

 

> I had never seen Ultear cry before.

 

January 5th, 2017 – 8 :41 PM

 

> I cried too. I didn’t know I even had tears left in my body.

 

* * *

 

 January 19th, 2017 – 4 :40 PM

 

> I’m scared that I’ll forget you.

 

January 19th, 2017 – 4 :53 PM

 

> I don’t want to forget you.

 

* * *

 

 January 24th, 2017 – 10 :00 AM

 

> I thought I had seen you at the curve in the driveway but I must have been hallucinating.

> It’s alright.

> I’ll be alright.

 

* * *

 

February 7th, 2017 – 12 : 37 PM

 

> I’m still waiting for you. I love you Jellal. Come back quickly.


End file.
